


Take

by themetaphornextdoor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fade to Black, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetaphornextdoor/pseuds/themetaphornextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha gets jealous when Jensen is hit on at a party. Jensen is very much okay with the result.<br/>Jensen/Misha, Light R, 674 Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> Author: themetaphornextdoor (isasminion/figureofpeach)  
> Rating: Light R  
> Word Count: 674  
> Warnings: Jealousy; Possessive behavior; Verbal references to Marking, Bottom Jensen and Semi-Public Sex.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: This isn’t real, it never happened, I don’t know these people and this is pure fiction.  
> Summary: Misha gets jealous when Jensen is hit on at a party. Jensen is very much okay with the result.  
> Author Notes: This is my first RPF and I’m a little nervous. Cockles, of course, because it warms the cockles of my heart - and other places. Unbeta’d. (Please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes I've missed)

Jensen’s back hits the door before it’s even fully closed behind them. It lowers the music from the party to a distant thumping, and it’s a relief to be able to hear again.

“What happened to taking it slow?”

“Can’t,” Misha growls and sucks at the bolt of his jaw. “The way she looked at you…”

Jensen shivers. It was Misha’s idea to take it slow. This indefinable thing between them was real and it wasn’t going away. They both knew it. There was no harm in easing into it. No point in rushing.

Jensen’s good with that, he is. But if Misha wants to jump ahead a little, Jensen’s on board with that too. Especially if it involves Misha’s hand palming his cock through his jeans and teeth grazing his earlobe.

Jensen grins, already a little breathless. “Jealous, Misha?”

Instead of answering, Misha just slams their mouths together and _takes_ , startling a moan from deep in Jensen’s chest. The kiss is hard and graceless but it gets the message across. 

It doesn’t stay rough for long though. Jensen has just enough space to run his tongue along Misha’s top lip and Misha doesn’t hesitate to open wide and let him in. Their tongues lick and tangle together and it’s perfect. Warm, wet and slightly alcoholic.

He sucks gently on Misha’s tongue and Misha retaliates by nibbling at Jensen’s bottom lip, both hands on either side of his head, holding him in place. The kiss is no less possessive for it’s lack of speed. Jensen can feel Misha’s long fingers digging at his scalp and wide, hot palms cupping his jaw bone. The thumbs pressed into each cheekbone leave no doubt as to who is in charge here. Misha is _not_ letting go. Jensen feels owned. 

And he never wants it to stop. 

Hips start grinding against him as a firm thigh insinuates itself between Jensen’s legs. He can feel how hard Misha is, rubbing against him. He’s not far behind, jeans much too tight and getting tighter with every slide of their bodies.

Finally, Misha releases his mouth and Jensen sucks in some much needed air.

“So?” he pants.

Misha’s eyes are dark and heavy lidded as they slide from Jensen’s face to his chest and back again. It’s the kind of slow, sweeping gaze that says only one thing: _I want_.

“So.” Misha smiles. “First we’re going to get out of Phil’s bathroom. Then we’re going to get into a cab. Then we’re going to your place and I’m going to fuck you against the first available flat surface. _Hard_.”

He didn’t think his fists could clench any tighter but apparently they can and Misha’s shirt is in danger of stretching out of shape permanently. Though Jensen doubts he’d mind. 

Kiss-swollen lips and stubble are a delicious contrast when they graze his cheek. Pressed so close, Jensen can feel the rapid rise and fall of Misha’s chest and smell the dark, woodsy aftershave he must have put on before they left. It’s heady, and Jensen wants to lick and suck at the neck suddenly so close to his mouth.

Then those lips are brushing his ear and the sudden puff of warm, moist air sends a contrasting shiver of ice down his spine. 

Misha’s voice has never been anything but honey and sex, but this is ridiculous. 

“And I’m going to bite your neck so hard _everyone_ will know you’re taken.”

Jensen inhales so sharply he almost chokes. Misha just throws him a wicked smirk and reaches for the door.

...

If their goodbyes are rushed and their excuses thin, well, no one seems to notice. Everyone seems just drunk enough, thank god, to miss their tented jeans and suspiciously messy hair. It’s hard to resist pulling Misha back into the bathroom and just going for it, flat surfaces be damned, but they escape with their dignity.

...

And if more than a few people watch them leave with knowing, relieved smiles on their faces, well, Jensen and Misha don’t seem to notice either.


End file.
